This invention relates to a series of novel insecticides having the general formula ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 is hydrogen, fluoro or trifluoromethyl;
R.sub.2 is PA1 R.sub.3 is hydrogen or halogen; and PA1 R.sub.4 is hydrogen or mono- or poly-halogen. PA1 +=50% or greater mortality at the testing level PA1 -=less than 50% mortality at the testing level
(a) halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy if R.sub.1 is hydrogen or fluoro; or PA2 (b) hydrogen if R.sub.1 is trifluoromethyl;
This invention further involves insecticidal compositions comprising an insecticidally effective amount of a compound according to the above formula and an insecticidally suitable diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention involves a method for controlling insects by administration of an insecticidally effective amount of a compound or composition of this invention to an insect or to a locus where control is desired.
The term "halo" or "halogen" includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine. "Haloalkyl" and "haloalkoxy" include mono- and polyhalogenated groups in which the halogens may be the same or different. Polyhalogenated groups for R.sub.4 may include the same or different halogen atoms.